


Apology

by geekmama



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: For a tumblr prompt, “Never underestimate the power of good morning texts, apologies, and random compliments”.





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Also for the 'Work' prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> **********************

**Good morning. - SHx**

 

**...**

 

**Molly? - SH**

 

**...**

 

**Are you there? - SH**

 

**Working. What do you want? - MH**

 

**...**

 

**You. - SH**

 

**...**

 

**Molly? - SH**

 

**Molly, I’m sorry. - SH**

 

**...**

 

**Cafe Mocha with an extra shot. And a banana pecan scone. - MH**

 

*

 

Forty minutes later, the lab door swung open and Sherlock swept in, coffee in one hand and a pink striped bag in the other, presumably containing the requested scone. The look on his face was solemn, wary, but she met that and raised it, holding his gaze, chin well up. 

He slowed as he approached. Carefully set the coffee and scone down on the table beside her. Cleared his throat. “I’m sorry,” he reiterated, a tinge of pink rising to highlight the sharp angles of his otherwise pale face. 

She nodded, surreptitiously biting the inside of her lower lip to stop the threat of tears. 

He said, tentatively, “You… ah… you’re wearing the cherry jumper. For me?” 

Her voice was only a trifle hoarse as she replied. “You’re wearing the aubergine shirt.” 

“For you.” 

She raised one hand -- it was trembling just a little -- running tentative fingers against the rough edge of his Belstaff… until he drew her against him, a slow, tender embrace, and laid his cheek against her hair. 

The last of her hurt and anger dissipated, her heart aching, as always, with love of him. She laid her hand against the fabric of her favorite shirt, now, it’s satiny texture always such a perfect contrast with the warm, solid flesh beneath. She could feel the strong beat of his heart. 

Finally he kissed the top of her head. “I’m forgiven -- again?” 

She gave a chuff of laughter and he let her go as she straightened and met his gaze once more. “Yes. Thank you for bringing me coffee.” 

Looking relieved, he sat down on the lab stool. “I had them add extra whipped cream, too. Couldn’t you sleep last night?” 

She wrinkled her nose. “Does it show?” 

“Well, a bit, but mostly it was your uncharacteristic request for an additional shot.” He gave a rueful grimace. “I didn’t get a wink, either.” 

There was a time when he would never have admitted such a thing, even to her. 

She stepped close, putting her arms around him, and kissed him. 

He savored it, hugging her close, and when they eventually paused for breath, he gave a sigh and said, wearily, “Thank God.” 

Standing there, between his parted knees, sheltered in the warm circle of his arms, she laid her forehead against his and murmured, “Never underestimate the power of good morning texts, apologies, and random compliments. _And_ extra whipped cream.” And then she was smiling beneath another kiss.

 

~.~


End file.
